A Starlight Comicon
by KarsonKaguya
Summary: Kakyuu has a surprize for her Starlights, but how will they react; if they can survive eachother.


"This is so embarrassing," Yaten hissed under his breath.

"Oh lighten up, midget. It was the princess's idea." Seiya said. Yaten looked at himself in the mirror, a typical event for the light haired starlight. A red-headed figure entered the room from the bathroom. A smile played at her delicate lips.

"Taiki-kun, come out and show Seiya and Yaten your outfit." The starlight princess, Kakyuu said.

"Princess, I'd rather not. " Taiki's soft deep voice said from the closed bathroom door. Yaten looked from Kakyuu back to the mirror. Seiya was prancing around the room, around the room, and around the room in his black monk robes, golden staff in hand, sutra beads around his wrist. His dark blue hair was pulled into a tiny pony tail; he seemed to be enjoying himself.

Yaten wasn't so lucky. He was wearing a battle armor full body suite. The black material clung to his skin. On his joints was pink padding. He was carrying a giant boomerang. His light silver hair was in a high long pony tail.

Kakyuu, their surprisingly anxious and excited princess, was wearing what looked primarily fur armor. The shoulder pads were made of a brown fur, as was her skirt, arm bands, and headband. Her torso plate was made of metal. Her bright fire red hair was also in a pony tail.

" Taiki," Seiya called jumping off of his and Kakyuu's bed. "Come out. Let's see how you look," Seiya said, knocking on the door.

"We all got dragged into the princess's random whim, so you have to come out," Yaten said pouting. The door knob turned slightly and the door crept open. Seiya's mouth dropped and he covered his mouth, stifling a snicker.

"Wow Taiki you're hairy. I think you should be a girl for that," Seiya chuckled as he pointed to Taiki's legs. Taiki glared at Seiya before looking down turning bright red.

"Maybe you're right," Taiki said. He closed the door and reopened it in a minute after becoming female.

"Don't say anything," Taiki said, through clenched teeth. Kakyuu smiled up at Taiki and clapped her hands in amusement.

"Taiki you look so cute," Kakyuu said.

"H…Hai. Whatever you say Kakyuu-Hime." Taiki said in a very soft voice, looking down at the ground.

"Let me see," Yaten said, pushing Seiya out of the way. Seiya fell to the ground laughing gasping for breath.

"Oh….My…." Yaten said, his eyes wide. Taiki, the usually composed starlight, was now flushing hundreds of shades of red. Her long dark hair was loose down her back. She was wearing a typical Japanese school girl outfit. It was a white shirt, with a red and white sailor collar on the back of her shirt, and a green skirt. It showed off her very long legs very well.

"Don't you dare. " Taiki said to the much shorter starlight.

"Oh Taiki, it's just all in the fun of the convention," Kakyuu said. She walked to the hotel room door.

"Kakyuu-Hime, we're not going outside are we?" Taiki asked. Seiya turned his attention to Yaten who had shoved him out of the way.

"You pushed me," Seiya said.

"Yeah, so what?" Yaten asked his arms attempting to cross. Seiya got to his feet, his golden rod in his hands. He eyed it with a smile on his face.

"Let's see how much this would hurt," Seiya said pulling the rod over his head and bringing it down on Yaten. Yaten pulled his boomerang up to block it.

"Looks like both our props work," Yaten said cockily. With a fluid movement Seiya pushed Yaten slightly. Yaten fell off balance and fell on his behind on the ground.

"There stay close to the ground where you belong," Seiya said stepping over him. Taiki was still pleading with Kakyuu not to leave the room.

"Please Princess, I would rather train with Seiya and Yaten at the same time than go downstairs in this," Taiki said. Kakyuu waved her off. She loved her star lights dearly, however she had been planning this for months and wanted everything to go as fun as possible.

"Come on we're going to miss everything," Kakyuu said. She opened the door and disappeared down the corridor.

"Princess!" Yaten said, running out the door following her. Seiya looked at Taiki's somber look. He brought up his rod again and hit Taiki over the head with it, as hard as he could muster. Taiki was taken back with the force from her leader.

"She's our Princess, Taiki. We've found her, we have to protect her." Seiya said.

"How is this protecting her?" Taiki asked gesturing to her outfit.

"Protecting her from everything," Seiya said walking out of the room. "Including boredom" Seiya added grabbing her hand. Taiki was rubbing a huge welt that was emerging on her generously large forehead when they caught up to Yaten and Kakyuu.

"What happened to you?" Yaten asked Taiki as Seiya returned to his place at Kakyuu's side.

"I had to remind our nerd here," Seiya said patting Taiki's shoulder. Taiki glared down at Seiya who continued. "Our mission and why we are here." Seiya said.

"Get off me squirt," Taiki hissed. Seiya smirked and winked at her.

"You love me Taiki," Seiya said.

"If I didn't I would have killed you a long time ago," Taiki said, shrugging Seiya off. Seiya smirked with a cocky look.

"Bring it," Seiya blew Taiki a kiss. Taiki blushed and ignored him.

"Hey, Kakyuu-Hime where are we going?" Yaten asked. He was eyeing a lot of the boys that were walking past.

"Oh you'll see," Kakyuu said.

"Yaten, you know that a good percent of those guys that you're checking out…" Taiki started.

"Are girls" Seiya snickered. Yaten jumped and turned to his comrades.

"What?" Yaten asked, appalled that girls would dress up as guys.

"Looks like you're more like Taiki than you want to admit," Seiya said. Yaten glared at Seiya.

"That's it, Seiya!" Yaten said. Kakyuu turned around and gave a careful look.

"No transforming Yaten. And you're the one who's technically a cross dresser," Kakyuu said. Yaten paused, his mouth hanging open.

"Princess!" Yaten exclaimed in disbelief. Kakyuu stopped and turned around, her head cocked.

"Well isn't it true?" Kakyuu asked innocently. Yaten flushed red. "I only mean Seiya's dressed as a male and Taiki is dressed as a female. You're the one whose gender who doesn't match." Kakyuu said. Seiya bit his lip to try not to laugh.

"Wow Yaten, you just got owned." Seiya said. Yaten stood in disbelief.

"Better think of something fast, Yaten" Taiki said.

"Hypocrite." Yaten hissed under his breath.

"Girls were meant to dress like boys." Kakyuu said not bothering to turn around. Yaten looked around and ran to catch up. Kakyuu stopped abruptly.

"Princess-Hime I didn't mean it," Yaten said.

"Save it, midget" Seiya said.

"We're here," Kakyuu said with a smile. The three star lights looked past her to the display room. Walking around the room, were trios of girls or guys dressed as either the Three Lights or the Star lights. The Star lights looked around in awe.

"Isn't this cool?" Kakyuu asked. A certain group of girls walked past.

"Her hair was better than yours, Yaten" Taiki said.

"Her boobs were bigger than yours, Taiki" Seiya said.

"She was sexier than you, Seiya" Yaten said. The Star lights turned against themselves arguing. Just as they were going to resort to 'that method' three girls walked up. They looked painfully alike to the three star lights, and it made the three star lights tweak out.

"Can we get a picture with you?" The Star Fighter asked.

"You look so close to the Star lights," The Star Healer asked.

"It'd be so cool," The Star Maker said. The real Star Lights took off running.

"Guys!" Kakyuu demanded. A Tuxedo Mask came up to Kakyuu and hugged her shoulders.

"Never mind," Kakyuu said turning into his embrace. "I'm sooo good,"


End file.
